The Narcius Exhibition
by The Kitten Factory
Summary: An unexpected change of plans turns into testing out boundaries and peeling the layers of the union that keeps the distance between newlyweds. Warning- Heavy smut and Narcius.


Borgin walked hurriedly past the dull iron gates, as he made his way inside the Wiltshire Mansion. Lucius Malfoy was a dangerous customer, but profitable. Borgin didn't care for much else.

Hardly had he reached the main doors that his eyes fell on a pale young woman. Her golden locks fell by her shoulders casually, and her icy expression fitted perfectly on her pretty little face. Borgin licked his lips inconspicuously, the rumors of the new bride weren't exaggerated.

"Afternoon Mr. Borgin, " she said haughtily, as Borgin reached for the doors. "I'm afraid Lucius hasn't informed you about this yet… So I took it upon myself to tell you that your company isn't required anymore."

But-", began Borgin. The deal was all but done, and now the Malfoy heir would dare cancel on him.

"Leave now. Or you'll be losing more than your reputation," the girl threatened, making fists in order to express her insecurity about her confidence.

Borgin bowed his hat at her and turned about. Making his way around the gates, he muttered a slang and apparated away.

* * *

Surprised that it worked but pleased by herself, Narcissa strode towards her husband's study. Her heels clipped on the wooden boards, it was a periodic sound that Lucius never liked when he was in his study. But she didn't really care, at that point of time. With a feeling of exuberance, she pushed open the door, catching Lucius completely unaware of the change of plans.

"You're late, Borgin." He spoke in a bored tone.

"Darling, it's time you paid your dues," Narcissa purred. Lucius turned around, and barely registered an expression of shock that Narcissa had brought out her wand.

" _Incarcerous"._

Satin ropes flew out of her wand and tied Lucius to his chair. He struggled against his binds, glaring daggers at her, all for naught.  
Narcissa smirked as she twirled her wand in her hands. Finally, she had managed to bind her husband, and he finally he was the one at mercy. Grinning from ear to ear, she felt a tremendous surge of anticipation as she thought about the events that would follow. With a quick flick of her wand, she made all of Lucius's clothes vanish. He sat helplessly in the chair, bare naked, shivering due to the cold, as Narcissa let out an obstinate giggle.  
Lucius watched as his wife tied him down, helplessly he sat on the chair. Waiting for her to please him, the anticipation in his lower abdomen increased.  
Slowly, she slid off her long robe. She always found it too heavy and tolling on her shoulders. Procuring a full sized mirror, she gazed at her body, measuring all parts with her hands. She was an ample woman, with all places in perfect proportions. This made her very desirable, and although she always kept a calm exterior, internally she was immensely conscious of her own body. But now, there was no need to shy away. Slowly she turned to face her husband and took off her bra.  
Lucius felt helpless. Inside him burned an unmistakable battle between touching his newly wedded wife and the rising anger of how badly he'd punish her for this. The little _minx._

Then, she placed her feet on his lap, with extra support from his shoulders, she climbed on top of his lap. Grabbing his long blond locks for support with one hand, she pushed his nose into her panties, hard, Narcissa was ecstatic as she felt cool surges of air pass in and out of her genitals through the thin fabric. Lucius couldn't breathe anymore, and all it did was make him feel more aroused with the minute. She finally felt a gnawing sensation, only to find him trying to bite off her panties. Getting off, she mused what his father's reaction would be to see the Malfoy heir as he was now.

Lucius already turned on, was shaking with fury as he tried to break the ropes that bound him. Narcissa would have been broken from his thrusts if he was to be untied at that moment. Knowing her volatile situation, Cissy knew that she had to be careful. But, the helpless expression on Lucius's face, made her bolder. She slowly took off her undergarments and shoved it in his mouth. Then, she situated herself on his lap, her pussy inches from his dick and started sucking his right earlobe. She pushed his head to a position where he would get a clear view of her pussy, and she started to dig deep into it with her forefinger. A few moments later, she found her rhythm and began to move in sync with her finger, moaning in delight ridiculously close to her husband. Muffled by her panties, Lucius let out a whimper of lust as he shook violently, losing sanity with the need of sexual attention!

Narcissa, mercilessly pleasured herself, even more, faster than she had ever done before. Feeling a surge of anticipation, she knew that her orgasm only would be seconds away. Taking Lucius's dick in her left hand, she looked into his furious eyes, just to find that his dick too was throbbing as hard as the vein beside his eyebrow. She swamped his large dick with her right forefinger instantaneously, shaking it ridiculously fast, orgasming seconds before his one could even build up. A warm, sticky juice spread all over his lap, as he tried to continue shaking his dick, to no avail. He wouldn't be allowed any pleasure without having to beg for it. Enraged by the brink of ejaculation, Lucius let out a wail of agony, unable to say anything through his gag. Narcissa giggled and rested on his chest as her breath returned to her... And then spoke firmly to her slave," you'll call me mistress in this room. And, you'll need to beg for pleasure." As she moved the gag, Lucius snapped, "you bitch, how dare you..." But was cut off by the gag reinstalled in his mouth.

Slowly circling his balls, with her nails, Narcissa agonized Lucius more, and removed his gag once again, this time, catching his balls in a casual grip. Innocently asking, "Did you say something love?", Narcissa giggled at his response, "No, mistress."

Rewarding his obedience, Narcissa, once again stood on his lap and presses his mouth to her sticky vagina. Desperate for anything, Lucius, started to devour her pussy, licking, biting and smelling it. Narcissa felt another orgasm build up, and pushed his mouth completely against her pussy, dreading her knees would fail her as she orgasmed. His head acted as an extra support, and she closed her eyes, waiting for her insides to explode. Surely enough, a few seconds later, she gasped with pleasure as she orgasmed in Lucius's mouth; he tried jerking back at first, but as he felt Narcissa push his head inside her pussy, he licked out every last bit of it.

Dizzy with pleasure, Narcissa jumped off the chair, looking at Lucius's agonized face. She felt a wave of remorse as she imagined the ordeal he was going through. Resisting the urge to unbind him instantly, she flicked her wand to summon herself a necklace. Tying it around his neck, she explained the purpose to him." This necklace is a modification of a muggle instrument used to train dogs. I'm going to untie you now, but if you don't obey me, this necklace will give you a nasty shock, each following one more painful than the last.." Remembering the moments when Lucius had raped her on her wedding night, Cissy felt a drive of determination, as she unbound him. Lucius lunged at her, with murderous eyes, feeling desperate to reciprocate the agony she made him feel. Almost instantly, he was knocked aside by a violent shock, the fear of which settled into him slowly.

Cissy laughed at her husband's futile attempts to hurt her. Lucius, the heir to the Malfoy title, never had experienced such frustration. The mere thought of the next shock rattled him, and he gave up all notions to hurt his wife. And it was as if he saw her as his wife for the first time. Looking at her deeply, he saw her beauty, her perfect body, and her welcoming privates. Cissy blushed deep crimson by the intent look that Lucius gave her. Her eyes shined with tears as she saw him look at her for the first time his wife, and not just his betrothed. Lucius, rushed forward, lines are hers again but no shock came this time. He kissed her intently as she wrapped her legs around his torso. He picked her up and with large strikes he brought her to the aligning bedroom, laying her down on the bed, and asked, with a slight smirk. "Orders? Mistress..."

Narcissa choked with happiness..."Yes," she answered, "Fuck me senseless".


End file.
